


A Hurry Moment

by alepeglow, DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepeglow/pseuds/alepeglow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: Magnus estava ajudando o amigo na cafeteria enquanto a casa noturna, na qual ele é o dono, estava em reforma.Mas em nenhum momento, até aquela manhã, ele tinha visto aquele homem.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	A Hurry Moment

Magnus derramou um pouco de óleo lustrador no balcão de madeira e passou a flanela limpa por cima, se orgulhando do brilho que o mogno adquiriu. Mais brilhante do que antes!

A porta da cafeteria se abriu em um rompante e Magnus saltou em seu próprio lugar, quase derrubando o vidrinho de óleo. Magnus começou a trabalhar na semana passada na cafeteria de Raphael, Dumort’ Coffee, para lhe dar uma ajuda… mas em nenhum momento ele tinha visto aquele homem lindo e… oh garoto, ele teria lembrado.

—Seja bem vindo ao Dumort garoto bonito. —Magnus comprimentou, pronto para se apresentar, mas o homem, que vestia um terno bem alinhado e que se encaixava muito bem na estrutura alta do mesmo, parecia um tanto frenético. —Qual o pedido?

—Meio copo de café expresso com creme doce e caramelo.—Pediu e Magnus fez careta com a quantidade de doce em uma única bebida, mas deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo.

—É pra já!—Respondeu, virando para preparar a bomba de açúcar que o moreno bonito pediu no lugar do café. Magnus gostava de café amargo… bem, na verdade ele gostava de drinks, mas um pouco de cafeína sempre era bom. —Prontinho. Aqui está. — Disse, pondo o copo de papel na frente do cliente. —É cinco dólares.

—Obrigado. —O moreno agradeceu, agarrando o copo antes de pôr uma nota na mesa e virou de costas, saindo da cafeteria e deixando apenas o cheiro de perfume silvestre para trás.

—Não há de quê. —Resmungou, apoiando um cotovelo no balcão, olhando para a porta fechada.—Quem é você?

**

Nos próximos dias foi a mesma coisa… pelo menos até a sexta feira onde, pela primeira vez, o homem cujo Magnus ainda não sabia o nome. Nesse dia Magnus estava trocando mensagens com um dos fornecedores de bebidas de sua casa noturna, que estava passando por uma reforma em seu interior, já que ele queria mais espaço e instalar alguns suportes para as dançarinas. 

Quando a campainha acima da porta de entrada ressoou ele largou o celular… apenas para encontrar o homem bonito que sempre ia ali todas as manhãs, só que dessa vez ele não parecia agitado. Magnus olhou uma vez para o horário do celular, vendo que era uma hora mais cedo.

—Oh, você chegou cedo. —Magnus comentou, também atraindo o olhar avelã do mais alto. —E não parece apressado.

—E-Eh… olá, novamente... —Hesitou, chegando próximo ao balcão e Magnus sorriu quando notou um rubor subindo o rosto dele.

—Magnus, Magnus Bane. 

—Alexander. —Ele estendeu a mão, vendo o sorriso do atendente se alargar… certo, ele tinha um sorriso bonito, um sorriso que fazia uma sensação estranha se apossar de seu estômago, era bom. —Mas todos me chamam de Alec.

—Uma pena, porquê Alexander é um nome lindo. — O asiático disse piscando para o cliente. —Agora… o mesmo pedido de sempre?

—Sim!—Assentiu, recebendo uma careta do barista.

—Uma pequena bomba de açúcar saindo. —Magnus provocou, virando de costas e não vendo o olhar indignado, e ao mesmo tempo divertido, de Alec.

—Nem é tão doce assim!

—Se você diz. —Magnus lhe lançou um olhar divertido por cima do ombro. —O cliente sempre tem razão.

—Açúcar sempre me deixa mais desperto para o trabalho. —Se defendeu.

—Que tipo de trabalho exige que você tenha que correr apressado toda manhã?

—Advogado empresarial. —Respondeu, recebendo o copo de Magnus.—Felizmente estou de folga.

—Então aproveite o dia. —Alec negou, fazendo-o franzir o cenho. —Não?

—Prefiro voltar para a minha cama e dormir. —O moreno corrigiu e Magnus olhou, por um momento, pensativo, antes de tirar o protetor de alguns muffins de blueberry e pegar um com um guardanapo de papel.

—Pegue. — Ofereceu, entregando o doce para o advogado.—Para adoçar um pouco mais o seu dia então.

—Obri...—Alexander foi interrompido pelo som estridente que logo foi identificado como o celular do advogado. —Um minuto.

—Todo o tempo que quiser.

Alec se afastou um pouco, atendendo o celular.

—Hey.—Disse, ficando em silêncio logo em seguida e ele resmungou antes de bufar. —Certo… ok, eu vou… Apenas, ok, ok.—Magnus viu quando Alexander revirou os olhos antes de desligar o celular.

—Precisa ir?

—É o meu irmão. —Simplesmente disse e enfiou uma mão no bolso para pegar a carteira e tirou duas notas de cinco. —Aqui.

—Apenas cinco, garoto bonito. —Magnus bufou, empurrando os outros cinco para ele. —O muffin é por minha conta.

—Mas…

—Alexander.—Magnus disse e Alec tremeu com a pronúncia… isso foi… uau.

—E-Eu.. hum… vou, eu tenho que ir. —Até. —Sorriu, apoiando novamente os cotovelos para apreciar o quão atrapalhado o apressadinho se mostrou.

—Se você continuar dando bolinhos de graça para cada paquera seu eu vou acabar falindo.

—Tão dramático. —Magnus cantarolou para o amigo, que estava de braço cruzados na porta da cozinha.

**

Alexander abriu a porta da cafeteria, empurrando um pouco da ansiedade de ir até ali desde que saiu do banho. Seus olhos indo direto para o balcão… mas não era Magnus ali.

—Raphael. 

—Não fique decepcionado. — O espanhol revirou os olhos e fez sinal para os assentos no fim da cafeteria. —Ele está ali.

Alexander hesitou diante da indicação, corando novamente…Senhor, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Era só... Magnus. Um cara lindo e que estava interessado nele mesmo ele sendo atrapalhado e que passa mais tempo trabalhando do que tendo uma vida social. Palavras de seus irmãos, não dele.

—Alexander!—Magnus disse animado e Alec conseguiu notar dois cafés na frente do homem bonito, que o esperava… bonito não, lindo… Roxo realmente ficava mais bonito quando o vestia. —Espero que não se importe, eu pedi o seu café.

Aquilo não era para ser um encontro, mas se era… bem, Alexander estava mais do que feliz.

Mas Alexander só teve coragem de fazer um pedido oficial depois de mais uma semana comparecendo na cafeteria um horário quase sagrado para eles. Todas as oito da manhã eles se sentavam e conversavam.

Magnus era dono de um boate em Manhattan muito famosa e que havia acabado de ser reformada. Ele a criou quando acabou a faculdade de administração e começou a trabalhar como planejador de festas, ele buscava um lugar para que as pessoas pudessem se sentir livres e seguras.

Ninguém precisava saber que Alec ficou um pouco duro com o pensamento de Magnus no meio de todas aquelas pessoas vendo o quão selvagem uma noite pode ser.

Alec era o oposto, vivia uma vida quase monótona como advogado em uma empresa de tecnologia, sempre entrando às nove e voltando de tarde. Alec também praticava tiro com arco como hobby, mas até o mês passado ele não se sentia tão motivado… não até Magnus dizer que estava interessado em vê-lo praticando e Alexander gostou do modo que aqueles olhos castanhos âmbar encararam seus braços.

—Nós sempre ficamos aqui… —Alec começou, mordendo o lábio inferior, era um hábito que tinha quando ficava um pouco nervoso. —… Não que seja ruim, eu gosto de passar um tempo com você, é que … talvez seja bom tentarmos outros lugares?

—Tipo?—"A sua casa?" Magnus completou em seus próprios pensamentos, praticamente vibrando excitação.

—É uma surpresa. 

—Isso é um encontro então?—Tentou, gostando do sorriso novo que moldava aqueles lábios avermelhados.

—Sim!

—Pensei que nunca iria perguntar, garoto bonito.

**

Magnus fez careta enquanto jogava mais uma camisa na cama. Do que valia ter tantas roupas e não ter nenhuma para combinar com a calça que ele usava?

Nenhuma… A não ser a blusa de botões púrpura e com alguns desenhos em prata em suas mangas.

—Você é perfeita!—Declarou, sorrindo e a vestiu, tendo cuidado para a maquiagem não sujar nenhuma parte do tecido refinado e se olhou no espelho. Sua maquiagem mediante pesada, já que era quase oito horas, sua blusa tinha os três primeiros botões abertos, deixando visível as correntes finas de prata, a calça agarrava em uma boa medida. Ele esperava sinceramente que Alexander gostasse.

Como se fosse invocado apenas pelo pensamento, Magnus escutou a campainha tocando e ele se apressou e chegar até ela, não se importando em verificar o olho mágico.

Alexander estava lindo, a blusa branca de botões estava enrolada em seus antebraços e as calças eram bonitas ao se agarrarem as coxas musculosas do advogado, que calçava botas de combate escuras.

—Uau, você está lindo. —Magnus deixou escapar, fazendo com que Alec corasse.

—Você… você está deslumbrante. —O moreno confessou antes de estender um buquê de flores roxas e vermelhas. —É para você.

—Alexander… elas são lindas!

—Você disse que uma das suas cores favoritas é roxo então… elas me lembram você.

—Você sabe como conquistar um cara, garoto bonito. —Provocou e virou de costas. —Deixe-me apenas arrumar elas em um vaso para que não murchem.

—Todo o tempo que quiser.

—Onde vamos? —Magnus perguntou, deixando as flores na bancada antes de partir em sua busca nos armários.

—É algo simples… uma surpresa. —Alexander respondeu, parado no vão da cozinha, vendo Magnus tirar um vaso fino de vidro do armário. —Espero que goste.

—Se é com você eu provavelmente irei amar.

**

Eles conversaram por todo o caminho do local de encontro, Magnus tentou todos os tipos de pergunta, que ele conseguiu pensar no momento, para descobrir onde eles iriam… mas Alec se manteve firme em negar, mas foi inevitável rir de todas as caretas emburradas do homem.

Magnus se surpreendeu quando eles pararam no central park… bem, pelo menos é o que devia ser, já que todo o lugar estava decorado para o natal, mesmo sem neve ainda. 

—Uau… —Magnus arfou quando chegaram mais próximos, suas mãos entrelaçadas. —É um festival de comida!

—Gosta?—Perguntou, esperançoso.

—Se eu gosto? Alexander… É comida!—Magnus exclamou, puxando um Alec risonho para uma das barracas. —Eu amo!

Eles passaram por cada estande de comida, que era dividida por países e por suas diferentes regiões… Então, quando voltaram para onde estava o carro ambos se sentiam um pouco pesados, por um bom motivo.

—Me sinto tão cheio. —Magnus suspirou, praticamente grudado no braço do mais alto.

—Eu estou oficialmente declarando que não vou conseguir comer qualquer comida tão cedo. —Alec disse, ambos parando ao lado do carro.

—Mas eu quero ver você amanhã!

—Eu também. —Alec puxou Magnus para si, para que eles ficassem frente a frente.

—Eu amei esse encontro. —Magnus suspirou, abaixamos a cabeça para descansar contra o ombro do moreno. —Eu ficaria feliz em ter um todos os dias com você.

—Namora comigo então?

Magnus ergueu o olhar, encontrando aquelas íris verdes o encarando com seriedade, um misto de tensão também, que Magnus logo trata de quebrar, juntando seus lábios aos dele. Não foi ao profundo… mas fez um sorriso bobo surgir nos lábios deles.

—Pensei que nunca iria perguntar.


End file.
